


Summer Blooms

by Flakeblood



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Non-Graphic Smut, Season 3 never happened here, Some fighting, Soulmates, valentine's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Soulmates can find each other by the occasional shared thought. Alucard finds his in the midst of battle. Together, he and Hector build a relationship.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Summer Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Flowers and Massage  
> For Castlevania Creatives Discord, 2021 Valentine's Prompts.

Alucard had expected Dracula’s generals; Had even, in a way, expected the forgemasters, since his father would not be able to create the night creatures on his own. Alucard had not expected his opponent to startle at the sound of his voice.

The forgemaster, an obvious human amongst vampires, held something between a warhammer and a forging tool, the fire blazing from it as bright blue as his eyes. That should have been the first clue.

Those blue eyes widening, grip on the weapon going slack when Alucard shouted at him to surrender should have been the second.

But Alucard was caught up in the moment--all that mattered was taking down the people in the way of him getting to his father and ending the crusade on humanity, on the world. Alucard was not allowing himself to think past that. So when a small undead dog jumped forward, Alucard immediately prepared to strike it away and continue the fight. He was not prepared for the forgemaster to recklessly fling himself forward with a scream of “No!”

That in itself would make Alucard hesitate--he didn’t wish to kill if he didn’t have to, and a human had more opportunity than the others to start a new life outside. However, right after the forgemaster lunged to protect his creation, a voice spoke within Alucard’s mind, the same one he had heard for most of his life. _‘You can’t hurt him!’_

On suddenly wobbly legs, Alucard backed up several steps, sword lowering from its position to strike. Blue eyes met his, and Alucard realized; Hector was his soulmate.

The idea floated around in his stunned blank mind, drifting about for sometime between a second and years. They held each other’s gaze, an unspoken understanding passing between them. They both knew. And in the next instant, they both understood they couldn’t act on it.

Alucard hardened his expression and his heart, teleporting behind the forgemaster in the time of a blink. While the man went to turn, Alucard struck out with his sword, the blunt edge connecting with his head and knocking him unconscious instantly. The man hit the floor, his undead dog barking and nosing him with what appeared to be concern. Alucard didn’t have time to waste on prisoners. Dodging the dog’s tiny snaps at him, Alucard grabbed a nearby candle holder and slammed it into the floor over the man’s neck, pinning him in place. It would have to do.

Alucard swept from the room to join his companions, shoving his discovery to the back of his mind. He had a battle to finish.

0-o-0

While on the road, Sypha had revealed she and Trevor were soulmates. Trevor had seemed shocked for only a moment, though didn’t question her, as if he’d known it too. Alucard, disappointed--she was intelligent and beautiful after all--had asked how she knew.

Her explanation had been thorough and elegant, but boiled down to “simply knowing.”

She’d recognized his voice after he saved her from being stone. Angry at his behavior, she didn’t say anything. But as she got to know him, she came to understand the sadness and kindness within him, and had to accept it.

Trevor hadn’t explained himself much, only bits and pieces once they were in the Belmont Hold, but Alucard had exceptional hearing. Trevor, even perceptive as he was, ignored the signs pointing to Sypha. He didn’t think he deserved her.

But Sypha had spent her life enthusiastically helping others because of the occasional despairing thoughts she got from Trevor. In turn, that optimism had sometimes popped up in Trevor’s thoughts, and encouraged him to keep living. When Sypha was trapped, he’d lost much of his drive. But hearing them cuddle and talk in the library, Alucard knew they would work things out between them. That they already were.

At the time, Alucard had wondered if, perhaps, there was a chance he could meet his own soulmate. He wondered if the pain of going out to travel again would be worth it.

0-o-0

Rubble littered nearly every room and hallway near the entrance. The rest of the castle was doing well enough, but many of the bottom floors had huge holes in the walls or floor, or bodies and gouges and burns staining what was standing.

Alucard wasn’t sure where to even begin cleaning. Then he heard the muffled grunt and realized he knew exactly where to start.

Inside the large room to the side, furniture smashed from the previous fight, the forgemaster still lay trapped, hands tugging ineffectually at the metal holding him to the floor. His eyes widened and breathing quickened as Alucard entered, though he quickly tried to school his expression. Alucard didn’t bring it up though. He didn’t have to when he heard, _‘No, no it’s too late!’_

“Well,” Alucard said, crossing his arms. “Are you aware of what the conclusion of this battle is?”

The forgemaster scowled, fear hiding in his expression.

“You have no master any longer.” Alucard watched as Hector’s breath caught, his hands shivering on the candle holder. “Though I wish not to kill you, if it can be avoided.”

“Why?” the man asked, then louder demanded, “Why? He was your father wasn’t he? You shouldn’t care any more about what happens to me that what you did to him.”

Alucard had to look away. “It was necessary.”

The forgemaster scoffed. _‘He was already in pain.’_

“He was planning to kill all of humanity. And then die. Slowly. Did you know that?” Alucard swallowed down his own feelings--just for a moment longer, one day more--and looked at the man. His eyes couldn’t hold Alucard’s, and he swallowed nervously. “I see.”

“If this is because we’re soulmates,” said the man, gritting his teeth, “Just pretend we never figured it out.”

“...It’s not.” Alucard didn’t feel it was the entire truth, but he had too many emotions to process, and refused to do so in front of an enemy. Even a former enemy.

Moving forward to the man, the tiny dog from before bolted out from behind one of the chairs, wiggling out from a small hole in the wall before standing in a protective stance before its master. Alucard stopped moving. The forgemaster looked more desperate than before, wiggling around and reaching for his dog. _‘Caesar, Caesar!’_ The dog--Caesar--barked; Alucard raised a brow.

“Very loyal, isn’t it?”

Something in the man’s face cracked, and desperation leaked out. “Don’t hurt him.”

Alucard paused for a moment, then sighed. “That was the point I was trying to make. Perhaps, forgemaster, we should call a truce?”

“I’m… not to be your prisoner?” the man asked hesitantly.

Alucard thought, but had already come to a conclusion, and decided to trust his instincts. “I cannot say that I trust you, but if you can work with me, forgemaster, we can avoid any more battles.”

The moment stretched out, quiet but for faint whispers of thought which never coalesced into anything distinct. Dust motes danced in the air, visible through the little light shining through the windows. Finally, the forgemaster said, “It’s Hector.”

Alucard nodded, taking that as his answer. When he moved forward again, the dog moved to its master’s side, nosing him. Alucard grabbed the metal, watching Hector’s expression, and found no hint of maliciousness, only a faint hope. He removed the candle holder from the floor, freeing Hector. Immediately he sat up and rubbed at his neck.

“Well then, Hector. I suppose we ought to get started.”

0-o-0

A month in, a routine had been formed. Hector, glad to not have to create creatures for war, had taken to helping some of the animals which showed up dead in the forest. Not many, as they were often prey for others, but enough to have at least one deer, some bats, birds, and a snake hanging about the castle. Alucard found he didn’t mind.

More than that thought, Hector found his calling in gardening. While Alucard would go out to gather supplies from the forest, Hector preferred cultivating things with his own hands.

Alucard helped in ways he could, such as constructing little shelters for various specimens, but the project was mainly Hector’s.

Soon enough, they had several plants which had been transplanted from the surrounding area to a little garden between the castle and the Belmont hold. There were also lumps of tilled dirt which would sprout in the next few weeks according to Hector. Some of it was food, things gathered or bought to have a wider range of foods available. But some of it, to Alucard’s surprise, was flowers.

Lavender, snowdrops, and winter rose--which Alucard more accurately called hellebore--were planted first. They were already blooming, and brought beautiful purples and pale white-pinks to the castle. Alucard was in awe of them, of the way they changed the castle just with their presence.

Next had been alpine soapworts, with starry clusters, then rich blue irises and trumpeting yellow daffodils, and suddenly there were colors all over the castle grounds.

Alucard felt more at peace seeing them grow in, delicate blooms making the lands their home. One day, he even found flowering trees behind the Belmont estate, excited to see they were peach trees, and practically dragged Hector over to observe them. It was nice to see more food which would grow in, but even sweeter than that was the smile across Hector’s face as he caressed the little pink blooms. 

Alucard promised himself to see that smile as often as he could.

0-o-0

_‘I love you.’_

Alucard almost dropped the pot he was holding, which would have been a disaster--Hector was very excited for the new lilies he was trying to grow. So Alucard set it down, mulling over what he’d heard.

He was certain… but could it be? He looked over to where Hector worked.

The man was tending to his new project, roots like beets, turnips, radishes and the like. He was smiling to himself, not a large one, but just a subtle softness to his face, a sparkle in his eyes. Alucard didn’t think he was usually so happy about potatoes. Which meant…

Hector finally looked up, maybe having sensed Alucard’s staring. He tilted his head in question, like an adorable bird, and Alucard felt himself flush warm, even under his protective hat. Hector looked confused, until he didn’t.

With Hector turning embarrassed, stuttering something about what Alucard heard, fear no longer plagued Alucard. Instead, a strong fluttering in his heart propelled him forward.

He swept Hector into his arms, and after he heard Hector’s thoughts chanting yes alongside his own, he brought their lips together.

And Alucard simply knew--this was what he wanted.

0-o-0

With summer going strong, the sun burned across the sky each day, staying longer and longer as the summer solstice grew closer. Alucard, as with every year, found himself growing sleepier in the warmth saturating the ground and air.

Hector, naturally, took advantage of this. With Alucard halfway to dozing underneath the leaves of a wide tree, Hector had grabbed a number of the wildflower blooms from the edges of the forest. Little white and yellow things, and began weaving them into Alucard’s tresses. Alucard took it with grace, too sleepy to complain.

“It’s been a while,” Hector said out of the blue.

Alucard made a questioning sound, eyes still closed against the feel of Hector running fingers along his scalp. A tiny tug and a whisper of arousal and Alucard immediately understood. He hummed, but, “I’m far too hot for that,” he complained.

Hector huffed a laugh. “Perhaps you should take some of those layers off.”

Alucard laughed a little too, but obligingly allowed Hector to remove his boots, and his shirt, and even his pants. Hector guided him back down on a blanket he pulled from seemingly nowhere, but laying on his stomach, stretching out different muscles, was too good so he didn't ask. Alucard flexed and sighed happily.

Hector made a punched-out sound. “You are…” _‘so so beautiful.’_ His hands brushed Alucard’s hair aside almost reverently. “How do you feel about a massage, then?”

“Okay,” Alucard mumbled.

Hector’s hands were heavenly, stroking up his back to rub at his shoulders, massaging at any knots which may have formed from early morning work. Alucard drifted as Hector worked his way down, but didn’t miss the way Hector lingered. Nor did he miss when Hector began to press at his ass cheeks.

“Don’t think there’s reason to massage there,” he muttered with a grin.

“Oh?” Hector squeezed again. “Your studies say otherwise, don’t they? I am massaging _all_ of your muscles.”

Alucard giggled a bit, but gasped as Hector reached the top of his thighs, spreading them apart slowly as he rubbed and squeezed around the more sensitive inside skin. Despite the heat, Alucard found himself getting even warmer.

“Hector,” he moaned.

“Do you like that?”

Alucard huffed. Obviously he did. Hector smoothed a hand over his lower back. “I know,” he said aloud.

He continued to tease Alucard, massaging his legs, but occasionally skimming back up to brush near the joining of the two. Alucard squirmed under that attention, preening when Hector praised him and flexing different muscles to draw his attention. Once the massage was ostensibly finished, Hector began leaving little kisses.

Alucard really loved them, even when Hector skipped over his crotch--again--to kiss back up to his shoulders and neck. Hector nibbled on his ear.

“Hector,” Alucard complained.

“Yes?” Alucard could feel that Hector understood, but that he was also enjoying the game. Alucard stretched and widened his legs, trying to show off what he wanted. Hector hummed and pressed more kisses between his shoulder blades.

“You’ve been awfully lazy, Alucard.”

Alucard peeked one eye open, growing at the implication and the bright sun filtering through the leaves. Hector’s smile was, somehow, even brighter.

“If I let you rest now, will you be helpful in the evening?”

Alucard shifted, feeling his arousal was not leaving any time soon, and grunted agreement.

“What was that?”

Alucard grumbled. “I always do.”

Hector leaned in, kissing Alucard right on the nose, and forcing him to close his eyes again. “You do,” he said fondly. “Most of the time.”

But he moved back down and began leaving little kisses and love bites on Alucard’s thighs, so he couldn’t complain. When the kisses moved between his legs and became wetter, and longer, Alucard moaned. Hector squeezed his ass cheeks to part them, giving his all to bring Alucard pleasure.

In the hot summer breeze, under a blistering sun, Alucard called out his finish.

Thankfully, Hector had brought some water and wiped Alucard down with a mildly cool wetted cloth. Alucard moved to his back, beckoning for Hector to join him, and he did. They laid together for a short time before Hector answered the question slowly making its way through Alucard’s head.

“You can pay me back later,” he said, tone coy. “You promised to be helpful this evening.”

Alucard peeked an eye open again, taking in the way Hector’s entire expression, face to body, was open and inviting. “I promised to not be lazy, I thought.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to work hard.”

Alucard allowed a smirk to pull his lips as he trailed a down Hector’s abdomen. “I know what I can work hard.”

Hector laughed. “Later,” he said, and tucked himself further into Alucard’s arms. Alucard closed his eyes and leaned into Hector, smelling hints of fresh dirt and the sweet perfume of flowers.

Alucard had expected nothing but fighting; But with happiness snuggling into his embrace, Alucard thought he rather loved this surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Looked through some of my tags, and couldn't believe I hadn't written any Hectorcard! So I decided to fix that. :3c
> 
> I didn't want anything too angsty, so Hector stayed long enough to fight in the final battle, and got captured by Alucard instead. Obviously, it turns out far better for Hector. ^^; And they both get good company!  
> I got some help with thinking up flowers for the boys, so thanks to the people on discord who helped me out! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 
> 
> I hope this was a fun read. Let me know what you think! I may have missed something while quickly writing this up. I will be back soon with more prompt fics for February.


End file.
